Is this love?
by sexiibrowneyes2
Summary: Amy and Ben are struggling through their relationship and get into a fight. Adrian drops the "L" Bomb to Ricky and he doesnt know what to think or do! Do ricky and adrian love each other or lust after eachother? Are Ben and Amy a good match?
1. Chapter 1

"Let me kiss away your fears. Give me the chance to prove myself. I can ignite that fire that has been smothered for months. Let me hold you close and kiss you." Ben pleaded. He took Amy's hand and brushed a kiss over it lightly. She turned away from him, her eyes filling with tears. "Ben, please go away. Don't do this to me. How can you want this?" She questioned, gesturing towards her bulging belly. He stammered, "I don't care if the baby isn't mine, Amy. I can deal with that. I would still love you even if you weren't caring Ricky's child. I wouldn't love you any more or any less than what I do now."

Amy started to cry and she leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. Ben walked over towards her and took her in his arms, kissing her forehead smoothly. She clung to his shoulder and rested her head on his chest. "I don't think I can do this. Maybe I made the wrong decision by keeping this baby." Amy sniffled. Ben pulled her away from him and looked into her eyes deeply, "Don't say that, Amy. You can do this and if you need any support I'll be right by your side. This baby needs you." She nodded and sighed weakly, "Oh, Ben. Sweet, sweet Ben." He smiled to himself and cooed, "Yes? I'm right here." She responded, "I know. I just wanted to make sure."

Then the doorbell rang. "Ugh, who is that now? It better be the delivery man." Ashley commented, a wad of cash in her hands. "Good, I'm hungry." Amy said. "If you want some you better pay up." Ashley retorted. "Ashley! Consider the condition I'm in." Amy replied. "You got yourself into that condition. Ask Ricky or Ben to help you out there." Ashley snapped as she opened the door. It was the delivery man. "Smells like chinese." Ben sniffed the air quickly. "Here's ten dollars." He shoved into Ashley's hand. "I thought so." She smiled. "It's a total of $25.77." The delivery man said in a deep voice. "Thanks dude. Here you go. Keep the change." Ashley said confidently. She carried the food into the kitchen.

"Do you have to keep insulting me Ashley? Huh? I'm getting tired of it." Amy exclaimed angrily. "Calm down, Amy. It's not good for the baby if you get upset." Ben explained quickly. "That's all you ever think about is the baby! Damn Ben, if you think about the baby so much, why didn't you father it instead of letting Ricky do it for you!" Amy yelled, running her hands through her hair. Ben faced her, his face showing pain. He looked at Ashley, and said softly, "I'm leaving. Tell your parents I stopped by." She nodded silently and offered him a chinese chicken finger. "Thanks." He said as he took it. Amy blushed crimson and begged, "Ben, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. You know how I can get with all these hormones. I didn't mean it. You know I love you, Ben. I love you not Ricky."

He faced her with a hint of anger in his dark eyes, "Obviously you loved Ricky, if you had to lay down on your back for him. Who knows, maybe he secretly enjoys watching your life fall apart before his eyes. Or maybe he secretly pities you, since you're going through all this hormonal crap. Maybe he wishes that he were in my shoes, to love a girl like you. Go to Ricky and have him support you because I'm through. Good-bye." Amy stared at him, hurt by his words. "How does it feel to be hurt? You're so ungrateful. I've done everything for you! When you back hurts I massage it! I let you get angry at me and let you swear that you hate me and the next moment you're in my arms, telling me you love me. Love hurts doesn't it! I use my father's money to help you out! I guess I was wrong to love a girl like you. A girl so naive and complex."

Amy slid against the kitchen counter and cried. She screamed at Ben, "Get out! Get out with your lies! Leave me alone!" He screamed back at her, tears streaming down his own face, "Fine! I'll leave, but I'm going to support that baby still! I'm there for that baby more than Ricky is! I was there for you when he wasn't! Have you forgotten that? I guess you have since you insult me!" Ashley stood between the two and said loudly, "Yo! Break it up you two. Stop this right now. We need to concentrate on the baby. That's the most important thing right now. Ben go home and Amy eat something. Bye Ben." He left the house, slamming the front door.

Amy let all the anger she had inside her come out. She sobbed angrily, lashing out at the air with her bare hands. She screamed in pain, her heart broken into pieces. Ashley kneeled in front of Amy and cradled Amy to her. Amy's arms wrapped around Ashley's waist, as she cried, both sisters' tears mingling. Ashley cried for Amy and for herself. Amy cried for Ben, her baby, herself, and Ricky. Ashley's cellphone buzzed and the caller ID read: Mom. Ashley answered it softly, "Hello?" Mrs. Juergens said, "Ashley! Where are you? Are you doing anything destructive?" Ashley sighed dramatically, "No mother. Amy is still living at the moment." Mrs. Juergens groaned, "Ashley, stop being a drama queen. Where are you?" Ashley replied, "At home with Amy. Ben just left. Amy and Ben just had a big fight. Tears and all." Mrs. Juergens gasped, "Is Amy alright? I'm on my way home." Ashley said rolling her eyes, "She's fine mom. You don't need to come home." Mrs. Juergens snapped, "Shut up. I'm coming home damn it."

**(Adrian's house)**

**Adrian let a tiny moan escape her lips as Ricky trailed soft kisses down her throat. He gazed into her brown eyes and smiled wickedly, "So, you've missed me huh? Show me how much you've missed me." Adrian sighed, nuzzling her head against Ricky's shoulder, "You know i missed you. Why do I have to show it? You already know it, don't you?" Ricky shook his head, "How can I make this night pleasurable if you're not putting out? Huh? Can you figure out an answer for that one, Adrian?" She exhaled sharply, "Ok, Ricky. I'm tired of putting out only when you want some. Why can't we have a relationship where sex isn't always a necessary factor? You're a sex addict."**

**Ricky chuckled deeply, kissing her lips hungrily, "That's because you made me that way. I like the way your hips curve and the way your back arches. It makes me feel good knowing that I can have such an everlasting effect on people." Adrian laughed, "Oh Ricky. What are you going to do about the Amy situation?" He lay on top of her, his hips slowly grinding on hers, "Can we just focus on us right now? What am I going to do tonight, should be your question." Adrian groaned, "Ricky, just answer the question please." He said a little angry, "I don't know Adrian, ok? I'm not ready to be a father yet. I have no idea what to do. I don't want to be what my father was." She wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered his face to hers, "Ricky, you listen to me. You're nothing like your father, I swear it. If you were I wouldn't love you, would I?"**

**After realizing that she just dropped the L bomb she lowered her eyes, her hips, and her arms. Ricky was too quick for her because he pinned her arms above her head and positioned his hips above hers. He tilted her chin upward and growled lowly, "Repeat what you just said." She shook her head. "Adrian, I'm not in a good mood tonight. Don't mess with me." He warned. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and blurted out, "I love you Ricky Underwood. I love everything about you. I love the way you walk, the way you talk, and your attitude. I love the sex, too." He smiled widely, "Love is such a strong word Adrian. Be careful how you use it." She glared at him, fire burning in her once tearful eyes, "Do you love me Ricky?" He sighed, quickly burying his head between her breasts. He didn't answer. "Ricky, do you love me? If you don't then walk out of this room and don't look back. If you do then make love to me, like you mean it. Don't make love to me if you want sex, make love to make love." **

**Ricky got up on his knees and zipped up his pants. He stared at the sexy woman in the lacy red bra and thong. He would regret this decision later, he knew it. "So this is your decision? To leave me? Fine! Get out, you asshole! Get out, you fleabag! You've been in Amy Juergens before, so enter her again!" She screamed, hitting his chest with her closed fists. He grabbed her wrists with his hands and yelled back at her, "Shut up Adrian! Let me explain!" She stared at me silently, tears rolling down her cheeks. "So I'm guessing you're jealous of Amy? You wish you were pregnant with my baby don't you? I've already made one mistake, I'm not about to make another." He breathed quietly and kissed her lips quickly. He leaped off the bed and pulled on his blue polo. He tied his sneakers and put his cellphone in his pocket. Adrian muttered, grabbing his hand, "Yes I'm jealous. I'm jealous that I couldn't be the one to bring us closer together. Amy has already done that. I'm jealous because I'm afraid you'll have sex with someone else, knowing you should be having it with me." **

**Ricky gripped her hand tighter and responded, "Amy and I have not grown closer because she's pregnant with my baby. That's not how it's going. We argue every time we see each other, Adrian. I thought you'd be the one to understand that, but I guess I was wrong. You're so damn selfish, thinking about your needs." Adrian cried out, "How can I be selfish when I think about the feel of your hands on my body all the time? How can I be selfish when I'm giving you my heart and you won't take it? Who's being selfish now?" Ricky dropped her hand lightly, "I'm leaving. This conversation is over." Adrian lifted her chin up pointedly, "You're right. This conversation and our so called "relationship" is over. Good-bye Ricky. Good luck getting into Grace's pants. She'll open up for you." Ricky grinned, "Good bye Adrian. Hopefully Grace will open up faster than you." And with that comment he left, leaving Adrian sitting on the bed, staring at the sheets.**

**(Back at Amy's house)**

"**Ashley! Amy, I'm home!" Mrs. Juergens called. She found Ashley on the laptop in the kitchen and Amy laying on the couch. She put her purse on the table, pulling a strand of hair out of her face. "Hey mom. How was work?" Ashley asked carelessly. "Fine. Amy, come here please." Mrs. Juergens said to her eldest daughter. Amy got up and walked into the kitchen, holding her belly, "What mom? I really don't want to talk. It's bad enough that Ashley had to witness it." Mrs. Juergens spoke softly, "I just want to talk to you Amy. Every relationship isn't made in heaven. Your father and I had our highs and lows, but we made it through." Ashley commented loudly, "You made it through divorce, you mean." Mrs. Juergens sighed, "Ashley, get in your room with your smart ass comments." Ashley stood up, determination flashing in her her brown eyes, "You're just afraid to hear the truth mom! You and Amy! Amy won't listen to anyone and you think that you're always right! Well you're not!"**

**Mrs. Juergens put her hands on her hips, "Ashley, go to your room this instant! I'm tired of hearing you voice!" Ashley snapped, "You're tired of hearing the truth! You and Amy believe lies. Amy, Ricky could care less about you. Ben loves you and the baby, but you're too stupid to see that. Mom, dad does care about you, but you think dating that contractor is going to wipe away your past. It won't." Amy stomped her foot, "Ashley, please. If you won't get out the kitchen for mom, then do it for me." Ashley burst out angrily, "Why should I do it for you? You haven't done anything for me except yell at me and complain about what I do wrong. I'm sorry I'm not perfect!" She left the room, slamming her bedroom door. **


	2. Chapter 2

**(Ricky's P.O.V.)**

**I rested my head on the steering wheel, my hands limp on my lap. I can't believe Adrian told me that she loved me. No girl has ever told me that and actually meant it. What do I do? Should I go back in and tell her that I may love her? Do I even love her? Well let's see...**

**I think Adrian's beautiful. That hair is gorgeous. I love it when I pull on her hair during sex and she purrs my name seductively, **_**Ricky.**_** Her body is sexy. Her ass is plump and her breasts are juicy melons I like to suckle on. Ugh, I think I lust after her. What qualities do I like about her? I like the way she's stubborn and refuses to let any man control her. She has inner beauty. Lots of it. I lift my head off the steering wheel as a tap on my car window disrupts my thinking.**

**Its Adrian. She is dressed in a tank top and a mini skirt. Her eyes are red and I notice something in her hand, but I don't know what it is. I notice its raining outside and I open the door to let her in. She smiles at me gently and then sighs. I take her hand in mine and kiss it. "Adrian." I breathe. She looks at me, brown eyes filled with pain and misery. "Please don't speak. The silence speaks for itself." She sighs lowly. I open up her closed fist and realize its the necklace I gave her for Christmas. The necklace says, **_**Forever**_**, on it. She drops it in my hand and kisses my cheek softly, whispering in my ear, "Forever was a long time ago. Now is the present. Tomorrow is the future, and Ricky I don't want you in my future."**

**I stare at her, my eyes glazing with anger. She presses a finger to my lips and says quietly, "Don't say anything. Let me speak." I nod and wait for her to speak. She says slowly, "Maybe it was wrong for us to hook up. We're only teenagers .We don't know what love is. We have no idea what the future holds for us. Let's stop this before it goes further. I need someone that will love me for me, not just for the sex. I thought you were that someone, but I guess I made a mistake. I'm sorry, but I don't think we should be together anymore, except as friends. Amy needs you more than I do."**

**I gasp at her silently. "Adrian, I can't believe this is happening. You say you love me and then you take it back. That's a selfish thing to do, my kitten. I bet you can't last a week without us having sex." She snaps at me angrily, "Yes I can. I can last longer without sex than you can." I laugh, "Alright. The game is on. You and I are the players." She says stubbornly, "Ugh, you're so mean. You torture me so much." I shut her up with a kiss and stick my hand up her skirt, my hand stroking between her thighs. She lets a tiny moan escape her lips, "Ricky, stop. I will win the bet." She takes her hand and grabs my privates and squeezes hard, "Now don't make me hurt you. Now go away!" I groan in pain and mutter, "You bitch!" She slaps me and I see tears rolling down her face, "You were using me! I should've known. I was stupid to think you actually love me." I laugh, "You actually thought I loved you! Yeah right! I was using you and I got what I wanted to." She cried and went to unlock her door.**

**I locked it and grabbed her wrists. I slammed her against the seat and said, "Don't you ever touch me there again unless you plan to pleasure me. Do you understand?" She shakes her head. I raise my hand, ready to strike her and I hear a voice screaming, "Don't you touch her Ricky Underwood!" That voice is the voice of her friend, Grace. **


End file.
